


First Kisses

by sassyleia



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Zutara Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyleia/pseuds/sassyleia
Summary: Katara can't think of any good reasons not to kiss Zuko.





	First Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I imagine Zutara's first kiss went down. They are somewhere between 18 and their early twenties and it's all very natural and soulmatey. You get my vibe. Well, hope you enjoy reading my take on the first kiss prompt for zutara week 2018 x

It had been an especially dry and hot day in the Firenation. The days before the big monsoons of late summer always were. Extreme followed extreme and together they would create the perfect conditions for the harvest in fall.

A light breeze made the long white curtains dance over the dark tiled floor of the palace’s smallest library. A place that was only to be entered by the members of the Royal family and here she was Master Katara of the Southern Watertribe, sitting cross-legged on the floor at the only table in the room, playing with the luxurious fabric of her long blue ambassador’s robe.

Zuko had been pacing, now he sat next to her, fumbling with a piece of blank paper until he crumbled a corner. Katara watched his hands carefully trying to smooth out the creases they had accidentally created. She felt absent-minded not as anxious as Zuko. She should be. They were waiting on Iroh to confirm the cooperation of an important ally. A strange calm had settled over her for now.

‘If something goes wrong would you consider staying here for longer?’ Zuko asked without looking up.

Katara had to smile at his official tone, ‘yes I would consider it, of course.’

Zuko nodded. ‘Good.’

‘I’m sure everything will turn out alright, though.’ Katara said almost yawning.

And she was. She was so sure it would all work out and she wasn’t scared of feeling hopeful. She hadn’t felt like this in years. She sat perfectly still for a moment to feel for the wellspring of this unshakeable certainty of hope. It came from her belly unmistakeably, but it wasn’t just that. She felt surrounded by it under a bell jar of hope.

Zuko shifted on his spot, their shoulders touched and they leaned on each other. Nothing new they had sat like this a hundred times before. It felt familiar, like certainty. She looked at his hands, one next to hers on the floor, the other still lightly gliding over the paper. It was still a little crumbled, but he didn’t seem willing to give up just yet.

She looked down at her own hands one lay in her lap the other so close to Zuko’s. Not even an inch closer and they would touch, but they didn’t. Why didn’t they? They never had. Not in that way. She tried to think of all the reasons they had, not to, but she just couldn’t come up with anything convincing. She shook her head slightly in confusion, bending her head downwards. If she’d relaxed her head it would come to rest on Zuko’s shoulder. She slowly looked up towards him. He was so close, so she almost whispered, ‘Zuko?’

‘Yes?’ he didn’t turn his head.

‘Can I kiss you?’

He stiffened and pulled back in one swift motion, holding her at arms-length by one shoulder. He faced her. Katara waited for the inevitable ‘What???’ and tried to think of an appropriate response, but then Zuko said,

‘Yes.’ with a certainty that was almost comical.

Katara just stared at him as he sank back into his previous sitting position. He was now supporting himself with the arm that didn’t hold Katara’s shoulder. They stared for a bit longer then Zuko leaned in and so did Katara. Their lips met only for a short moment, but Katara could feel it for longer. She bit her lip to stop the tingling. She grinned and looked up at Zuko. He smiled too and started chuckling, a low rumble that made Katara scoot even closer. He hadn’t stopped looking at her.

‘Again?’ He asked.

Katara laughed out loud before she nodded. Yes, again.


End file.
